In building electrical wiring, generally provisions are made to operate electrical appliances (e.g., electric lightings, electric fans, televisions or any other similar electrical appliances) using multiple electric switches installed at different locations. Controlling an electrical appliance using multiple electric switches is typically referred as a multiway switching connection. For example, an electric lighting in a large room may be switched ‘ON’ or switched ‘OFF’ using three electric switches, where one electric switch may be installed at one side of a room, another electric switch may be installed an opposite side of the room, and another electric switch may be installed at a stairwell leading to the room. In such wiring systems where multiple electric switches control switching operation of an electrical appliance, each of the electric switches may not be in ‘ON’ position when the electrical appliance is switched ‘ON’, and similarly each of the electric switches may not be in ‘OFF’ position when the electrical appliance is switched ‘OFF’. Such arrangement is very confusing for the users, as a same position of an electric switch may be used for the both purposes i.e., the switching ON or the switching OFF of the electrical appliance.
There are existing techniques for maintaining each of the electric switches in the same position (i.e., either ‘ON’ or ‘OFF’ depending upon the current operating state of the electrical appliance). Such techniques are implemented by including air lines or hydraulic lines in addition to wiring between the electric switches. However, the implementation of such air lines or hydraulic lines is less effective and difficult to maintain, and moreover it requires cumbersome work for installing such additional lines in the building structures.